Semester Love
by ChessMix
Summary: An Old face is back in town and is ready to give the new couple a run for their money. Old memories surface, and arguements break out. Can Natsuki and Shizuru keep themselves from being pulled apart? Sequel to Summer Love
1. Old Face

da da daaaaaaaa! here it is ladies and gents the sequel to Summer Love ;O summer vacation is here and so is a whole Sh*t load of chapters ;D This first chapter is a little short guys sorry to say but i've been working on Poisonous and Decay as well but anyways

ENJOY

* * *

"Alyssa…" Natsuki whispered. A sly smile spread across Alyssa's face at the sound of her name.

"Welcome home."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Have you ever felt so panicked that you couldn't breathe? That you felt like you are literally falling apart yet somehow you're still standing on two legs? Like your chest tenses up and your blood runs cold and all you can hear in the room is the ticking of a clock that actually doesn't even exist? Yes? Well that's exactly how Natsuki was feeling yet she was surprised to find that she could actually speak, she had only uttered the woman's name quietly but she still heard it and so did Shizuru.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I've come to visit you babe. Why else would I be here?" Shizuru glared at the woman's "babe" comment but Natsuki didn't seem fazed, or maybe she did. It was hard to tell when Natsuki was all tense like that. Shizuru found that odd, Natsuki wasn't one to be tensed or intimidated so who was this woman who seemed to turn her Natsuki into a puddle of mush and fear?

"How did you get in here…?"

"Oh, I just let myself in, I hope you don't mind." Alyssa stood up and with a smile, closed the distance between her and Natsuki with a hug. "My key was still under the door mat so I came in." Natsuki wasn't sure what to do. Alyssa was hugging her and Shizuru was glaring daggers at her while looking at Natsuki confusingly. Maybe even some hurt in those red orbs so Natsuki just stood there while Alyssa hugged her.

"I really missed you my Suki-baby." Alyssa pulled away slightly her face awfully close to Natsuki's. Shizuru was fuming and cleared her throat loudly while she murderously glared at Alyssa.

"It seems we haven't met before." Shizuru spoke sweetly, venom laced in her honey voice. Alyssa pulled away from Natsuki and gave Shizuru a once over, sizing her up.

"It seems we haven't." Alyssa glared right back at Shizuru. "I'm Alyssa Sears." A sly smirk played across Alyssa's red lips. "Natsuki's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alyssa waited for the other girl's reaction but it never came. Unlike Alyssa, Natsuki could see the light panic in her girlfriend's features.

"I'm Shizuru Fujino, I AM Natsuki's GIRLFRIEND, it's a pleasure I'm sure." Shizuru smiled an evil sweet smile that sent shivers down Alyssa's spine. Natsuki, finally able to get over her stupor cleared her throat and frowned at Alyssa.

"What do you want exactly Alyssa? I'm trying to enjoy an evening with my girlfriend." Natsuki watched Alyssa roll her eyes and play aimlessly with her blonde locks.

"I just wanted to see you, I missed you." She said softly, her electric blue eyes staring into sad emeralds.

"You've saw me, now just…just go." Natsuki looked down at her feet, her hair covering her face. Alyssa gave a huff before leaving silently. She was about to shut the door but stopped and looked over at Natsuki.

"I'll be in town for a while, look me up if you want. I'll see you around Suki-baby." and with that she shut the door. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Natsuki let it out a sunk to the floor.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru kneeled down to her love and wrapped her arms around her. "Natsuki, tell me what's wrong."

"I…" sighing, Natsuki tried again. "I just want to go take a nap." Tired, Natsuki stood up from Shizuru's arms and made her way to the stairs. She only climbed one before looking back at a sad Shizuru who was lost in her own world to notice Natsuki's stare. Natsuki could see the confusing and hurt in Shizuru's eyes. She knew that Shizuru was afraid of what might happen. "Shizuru…" Slowly Shizuru looked up at Natsuki standing on the stairs. "Come lay down with me."

"Hai." Slowly the two climbed the stairs and made there way through the dark hall that squeaked softly under their footsteps. When they made it to Natsuki's room, they saw multiple small gifts. One was a new stuffed wolf and the others a box of candy and a can of Natsuki's favorite coffee. Angrily, Natsuki stepped on the box of candy and threw it into the trash, dumped the coffee out the window and with some grunts ripped apart the stuffed wolf and shoved it into the trash can.

"Damn…damn bitch."

"Nats-"

"Don't…I, I don't want to talk about it right now." Natsuki sighed and looked at the ruined wolf sadly. "Can we just sleep now…?"

"Ok…" Slowly Natsuki stripped her shoes off and leather jacket and then her shirt and jeans leaving her in her tank top and blue boy shorts. Shizuru did the same but put on a large t-shirt of Natsuki's that hid her panties. They climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over each other. Natsuki wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl's waist and buried her head in Shizuru's breast. "Ne, Natsuki…"

"Hm?" Natsuki hummed softly to let Shizuru know she was listening.

"Natsuki look at me." Slowly Natsuki's face revealed itself from Shizuru's cleavage. Natsuki eyes were puffy and red from holding in her tears and her face seemed paler then usual. Shizuru's delicate fingers brushed away Natsuki's messy hair out of her face. "Natsuki, it's ok."

Closing her eyes Natsuki listened to Shizuru sweet honey voice before speaking. "I wish it was." Frowning, Shizuru cupped Natsuki's soft cheek and brushed the delicate skin gently with the pad of her thumb.

"Natsuki…"

"I'll tell you soon Shizuru…Just not today please…" The raven haired beauty never got a worded reply. Instead, she could feel Shizuru's lips gently claimed hers. The kiss was soft and slow and full of as much love as Shizuru could put into it and Natsuki was thankful for that. Silent tears slowly flowed down Natsuki's cheeks and made the kiss bitterly sweet. After a few more moments of kissing Shizuru pulled away and kissed the tears out of the beautifully sad emeralds.

"Ok, I won't make Natsuki tell me." Natsuki nodded and sniffed. "Ne, Natsuki." Slowly Natsuki looked up at the crimson orbs that looked down lovingly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Natsuki couldn't help but blush slightly. Shizuru tightly wrapped her arms around her and held Natsuki close and they both gently drifted off to sleep, each one having something important in the minds.

* * *

Thats right i made Natsuki cry...dont hit me! anyways hope you liked the first chapter! Semester love is going to have a lot of aangst and such so be prepared ;O please comment and give me your opinions it really helps me out! also big thanks to my Beta Zen shes the best and as always ~Ciao~


	2. Catching Fire

Damn that took foreveeeeer. Sorry for the late update guys i've been having serious writers block lately and just didnt know how to write this chapter. Once again this chapter is raw until further Notice so please excuse any mistakes!

ENJOY

* * *

I can feel it, her breath tickling my chest and neck, and I can smell the autumn scent that engulfs me every time I'm near her or in her room. I can also no longer feel the wet marks on the t-shirt I'm wearing, where her tears once were. I open my eyes a little to see her face buried where she cried herself silently to sleep and I cant help but feel my heart ache in pain of something I'm not familiar with. I take in a shaky breath trying to calm it but, it doesn't want to be calmed. I try to ignore it but I know I cant, how could I when earlier events caused the girl I love to cry so hard? This had been the first time I had seen her cry besides the night we strung our feelings for each other out into the open. I let out a sigh and shake my head slightly not sure what to do.

"Nn." I hold my breath and stay still not daring to wake her with anymore of my self pity then I already have. She adjusts and snuggles deeper into my body a smile on her face and I think I turned into puddie cause I have melted. I lean down and plant a soft loving kiss onto her head and whisper how much I love her, but I know she cant hear me, she's finally escaped from her sadness. She's in a wonderful world where she cant get hurt, I only hope she's dreaming of me in that world along with her. I close my eyes again, and feel jealous of her, she's enjoying a world of happiness behind her lids and I keep going back to earlier watching her cry. My mind then shifts to the woman from earlier, Alyssa Sears…who the hell is she, and how was she able to turn my strong wolf into a whimpering puppy? She was older than us I knew that much, I could only guess she must be a collage student. She was probably hitting her 20's or maybe 21, Natsuki is only 18 and I myself 19.

I knew one thing though, and that is that they have some sort of past together, but what? I mentally kick myself in the head for idea's and I cant come to any. Natsuki had told me she'd tell me, but who knows when. She's always so stubborn and locks up her emotions, always playing the tough guy. Perhaps I should ask the others, but would that be going behind Natsuki's back, would that anger her? Sighing again I look at the clock and see that its only 4:30pm, and some how I fall back to sleep.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Shizuru gently shook her sleeping beauty awake or maybe she was more of a snow white, her hair black as night skin pale as snow and her lips as red as a rose. Either way the young beauty grumbled incoherent words and turned onto her side trying to get away from what ever was trying to disrupt her sleep. Sadly what ever was bugging her kept pestering on, she turned once more and the intruding force left. Except now there was another, she had almost fallen back to sleep until she felt a soft pressure upon her lips and slowly her lids opened revealing gorgeous emerald orbs that met cardinal red. Shizuru pulled away slightly to smile at her love and Natsuki couldn't help but to smile back sleepily.

"Hey there." Came the a slightly hoarse voice of Natsuki's, her throat still felt raw from all her crying.

Did my Natsuki sleep well?"

Natsuki rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded before yawning and giving a silly smile. "I had a dream, I was in the land of Mayo! And there were waterfalls except they were made out of mayo like everything else!"

"That's interesting…" Shizuru scrunched up her face in disgust she wouldn't ever understand her lovers undying love for the icky white substance.

"Heh you were there too, in fact you were making that same exact face."

"Ara, what face." Shizuru tilted her head to the side purposely, hiding the face she had on earlier. Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"You know what face!"

"But I don't."

"This one!" Natsuki and all her forwardness, and ability to make herself look silly attempted to scrunched up her face like Shizuru's which only caused the older girl to laugh. "Oi! don't laugh!"

"But I cannot help it when Natsuki, is being so cute!"

"I'm not cute!"

Laughing Shizuru threw a pair of jeans at her love to get dressed since Saeko had made them breakfast. She heard Natsuki make a whining sound and grumbling about how she wanted to stay in bed forever with Shizuru where everything was perfect. How could Shizuru ever get use to the raven beauties blunt honesty when she said things like that which still made her heart pound and blood to rush to her cheeks. She was almost tempted to say the hell with it and climb back into bed with her younger lover. Sighing she knew she couldn't there were things to do and one of them consisted of getting Natsuki to tell her, her past.

"What's for breakfast?" Natsuki asked tiredly to her quite love, she could tell Shizuru was deep in thought, it was obvious, what she was thinking about was even more obvious and she dreaded the moment she had to tell Shizuru. She didn't want to bring up the past, or talk about the pain, she wanted it to vanish so she could enjoy herself with Shizuru. It hurt living through it the first time, why must she live through it a second? She debated not telling Shizuru, even though she had promised…but that would only start a fight and future arguments that wasn't worth it. Shizuru looked up from her thoughts at Natsuki who was staring into space but looking right at her. When their eyes met Natsuki couldn't help but see the sadness and worry in her loves eyes, and couldn't help but remember what she had been told a few nights ago, when Shizuru had spilled her past to Natsuki.

"Eggs and ham." Shizuru said softly. Natsuki looked at her confused for a moment forgetting she had asked a question.

"Oh ok sounds good." She felt sick, sick to her stomach, could she? How dare she even debate on not telling Shizuru when Shizuru had kindly told her, of her past. How dare she! Natsuki mentally groaned, she was a coward, a dumb ass, but she would change that, she would tell Shizuru her history and they could go against Alyssa together.

Before she did that she needed the energy so she followed Shizuru down stairs to eat their breakfast. Saeko chatted with Shizuru about random things like how it was good to see her again and what they had been up too. Shizuru told Saeko about how they won the game against Tomoe and it was a big victory. Saeko was confused about all the homeruns and such. Shizuru ended up explaining, that because they were so good they changed some of the rules which meant homeruns didn't earn you many points, thus is why they were able to get so many runs. Shizuru was about to ask Natsuki why she was being so quite when the doorbell rang several times which annoyed the exhausted biker to no end. Everyone ended up going to the door to yell at the dumb ass who kept ringing it. When Natsuki finally opened the door a worried Nao was trying to catch her breath.

"Nao what are you doing here?"

"She's…" Nao started panting trying to catch her breath still. "She's…back."

"Huh?"

"Alyssa!" Nao yelled with the last of her breath. Shizuru frowned at the mention of the woman's name and she could see Natsuki stiffen at it, Saeko shook her head back and forth sadly whispering a soft oh boy before heading back to the kitchen.

"I know…"

"You know?" Nao looked surprised, she had run all the way here from Fukka High in a panic and out of breath, she really needed to get back into shape…After finally catching her breath she stood up straight and looked at her rigid friend.

"She paid me a little visit the other day…She sat in the chair waiting for me to come home, I was just as surprised as you." Nao listened to Natsuki quietly as she glanced over at Shizuru who looked rather depressed and Nao wondered to herself if she knew Alyssa's and Natsuki's past.

"Ok we'll here's more news for you then." Nao said becoming panicked once more. "The Spot is on fire!" She yelled flailing her arms around. Natsuki's and Shizuru's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean its on fire!"

"I mean that the circus is in town! What else could I mean you stupid mutt that god damn place is on fire!"

Natsuki didn't bother to send a snappy comeback at Nao she just took off running with Shizuru and Nao on her heels. They ran as fast as they could to Fukka High seeing the black smoke rising high behind the trees, beyond the school. The fire sirens were going off as fire trucks rushed to the cause. The group was standing in horror watching the smoke and an ambulance was taking care of Aoi. Natsuki ran over to the pour soot covered girl.

"Aoi! What happened? Where's Chie?" Natsuki demanded looking over the girl for any types of wounds, touching her arm and face, as if only touching her could confirm she wasn't hurt. Aoi coughed a few times and swatted Natsuki's worried hands away.

"I'm fine Natsuki, and so is Chie, she wasn't with me, she's still at work." Aoi explained before coughing a few more times. "She'll be here soon."

"What happened?" Natsuki asked still worried, Aoi was one of her best friends, and now she was terrified something bad happened to her, She didn't even realize she had pulled Aoi into a bone crushing hug.

"I don't know I was just hanging on the water on the bed float reading my book and my head phones were in, when I looked up to give my eyes a break I saw nothing but flames!" Sighing Aoi hugged Natsuki back she could feel that she was still a little shaken up from the whole thing. "I saw that the cave was catching fire too, so I rushed to it since it's the only way out. I got a few burns but not to many because I was wet."

"I'm just glad your ok." Natsuki mumbled and finally releasing Aoi, in which Shizuru was next to give the girl a hug.

"Thanks guys."

"AOI!" Aoi looked up to see Chie running to her and pulled her tightly into a hug before kissing her face all over. "Oh god baby are you ok!"

"I'm ok Chie."

"Are you sure, maybe we should have the ambulance take you to the hospital, and and.." Aoi silenced her worried girlfriend with a kiss, when she was satisfied that Chie would stay quiet she pulled away.

"I'm ok Chie."

"O-ok…"

Shizuru and Natsuki let the couple talk and walked over to the rest of the group.

"I cant believe this…"

"Me either.." Tate agreed with Mai

"The fire's been put out." The fireman said as he came over to the group of friends.

Natsuki scowled and looked at the fire trucks that where all over the place.

"Do you know what started it."

"It was arson." The fireman said in a gruff voice answering Shizuru with a sad look. "I don't know why someone would set a watering hole fire though, luckily your friend got out. Though I'm guessing that whoever started this didn't realize someone was in there, since it started off away from the watering hole."

"I see…Thank you sir." The fireman nodded and went to the truck to put away his tools.

"I bet I know who did it." Nao said cracking her knuckles looking over at Natsuki who was glaring at the tree's.

"I bet I do too."

"Shall we go pay her a visit?" Nao watched Natsuki nod her head and they both left the group, Shizuru tried to protest but it went unheard. Sighing she gave up and looked at the others. They all gave her shrugs before looking back sadly at the charred tree's When they were allowed to go in the looked around the burnt watering hole the grass was dead the tree's bent over or just in heaps of ash.

"It's a disaster in here."

"Damn that Tomoe!" Takeda cursed kicking a pile of ash but ended up breathing in some and started spurting and coughing, Tate just laughed at him, Mai sighed and looked around.

"I guess she couldn't except that we won…I didn't think she'd take it this far…"

"I don't think any of us did." Aoi frowned and looked at the bandages on her arms and legs.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You piece of shit! You could of killed Aoi!" Natsuki yelled angrily. She had Tomoe pushed up against the wall, her feet where hovering over the ground where Natsuki held her by the collar. Nao had defended off Tomoe's goons and was making sure they didn't interfere.

"How was I suppose to know she was there!" Tomoe glared. Natsuki slammed her back into the wall making Tomoe grunt.

"I didn't realize you were coward enough to go play arson, your going to pay for putting Aoi in danger."

I'm not scared of you Kuga." Grinning Tomoe spit in Natsuki's face. This only sparked more anger and Natsuki threw Tomoe hard against the ground and wiped the spit from her face.

"Stupid Teal headed freak!" Natsuki pinned Tomoe down to the ground and punched her a few times in the face.

"Natsuki!" Nao yelled out to her as one of Tomoe's goons got around her, He charged at Natsuki throwing her to the ground and jabbed her a few times in the rips and once in the face.

"Ouch…." Nao winced watching Natsuki get punched at but she didn't bother helping her she new Natsuki could handle him. Nao grabbed Tomoe who was attempting to escape and pulled her back. "Oh no you don't!" Socking Tomoe in the ribs a few times The teal headed girl curled up in a ball trying to get away from the fury of punches. Natsuki managed to get the guy off her and decked him in the jaw before standing up and running over to Nao.

"You ok?" she asked Nao as she wiped the blood from her now busted lip.

"I'm peachy." Nao grumbled trying to to hold onto a squirming Tomoe. "Stop moving you worm!"

"Nao your face is bleeding."

"Yeah so is your's mutt."

"Lets just go, Shizuru and Nina aren't going to like that we got hurt, I think we taught her a lesson.. But if she fucks up again I'll put her into the hospital." Spitting out some blood Nao stood up and looked at her friend. She had never seen Natsuki so angry before, but she had a good reason to be, Aoi and Natsuki were close…Aoi helped Natsuki through her time getting over Alyssa.

"Ok…" They left Tomoe there laying in the ally with some of her goons that had been with her she groaned in pain and looked up at the sky, it would be a while until she could pick herself up,

"Damn that Kuga…" Tomoe closed her eyes and fell asleep until she was shook awake a few minutes later. Slowly she opened her eyes to see eclectic blue looking down at her. Tomoe's eyes widened upon seeing the woman's beauty and she sat up as best as she could.

"Are you Tomoe?" The woman asked. Nodding Tomoe took in the woman's appearance. She had long blond hair and amazing eyes she was wearing a tank top that show a lovely amount of cleavage and dark blue jeans. The woman smiled happily, at Tomoe, who just looked at her confused.

"I think we can help each other out, I heard you had your eyes on a certain Kyoto born."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes at the woman. "What do you want with Shizuru?" If this stranger even dared insulting her love she would deck her right then and there.

"I just want her out of my way, because you see I want my Suki-baby back and Shizuru's in my way. So you help me break those two up and you can have Shizuru."

"You want that mutt Kuga?" Wincing away as she saw anger in the strangers eyes after her comment Tomoe stammered. "I-I me-mean Kuga."

"Yes that's right, so we got a deal?" The stranger held out her hand and Tomoe looked at it for a few moments before taking it and sealing the deal.

"Deal."

* * *

So yeah this chapter is kind of short i know i'm sorry D: but the next chapter will be mostly filled up with Natsuki's past! so be happy i'll try and get that up soon :I but it might be a little while i'm really trying to finish Poisonous atm its an exhausting fic, Decay will be up again soon! so as always ~Ciao!


	3. Heart Broken

Hello my lovely readers! oh how i've missed you all! im sorry for such a long set back but sadly i've been busy with life, surgery and some other set backs. However i have recovered very fast tho all healing will take a year or so, but i feel great! Also due to some set backs i will release this chapter early and raw for now hopefully Zen can get to a computer soon and work her magic on my errors ;O so please enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

"She went home? Yeah ok I'll be there then…right bye." Sighing Natsuki hung up her phone and looked at Nao who was walking beside her. "Shizuru's at her place. I'll be heading there."

"Ok. I'll be seeing you then." Nao nodded and patted Natsuki on the back and started walking in the other direction.

"Say hi to Nina for me." she waved calling back to her redheaded from who waved back. Natsuki made her way to Shizuru's apartment. She stood outside the door for a few minutes knowing once she walked in her lover would be all over her about how she had cuts and bruises and then she'd have to tell her about Alyssa.

"Shizuru you here?" Opening the door the bruised girl walked into the small apartment. She was greeted with two red orbs popping out from behind the counter.

"Welcome back Natsuki." Standing she placed a bowl and pan she had fetched in the cabinets down on the counter, before eyeing her beat up girlfriend. "What happened to you Natsuki!"

"Don't worry its just some scrapes and bruises, Tomoe got some hits on me but me and Nao kicked her ass."

"I don't approve of you going around beating people up Natsuki, you could've gotten hurt!"

Rolling her eyes Natsuki pulled her lover into a tight hug and rested her head on the taller girls shoulder. "Geez you worry to much I'm fine." She could feel Shizuru relax in her hold and hug her back just as tightly before pulling away a little and kissing Natsuki softly.

"I'm just glad your safe…but" Sighing she looked into her loves eyes before continuing. "I need Natsuki to tell me about this Alyssa…"

"Alright, but can we eat first." Giving her best puppy dog eyes to the older girl she eventually won and made her way to the living room while Shizuru cooked them a meal. She would of helped but she was banned from the kitchen ever since she had started a small fire in the microwave causing it to melt and basically fall apart. So instead she played video games while she waited for the food to be done. When it finally was Shizuru called her into the kitchen and they both ate in a comfortable silence with some small talk in between. When dinner was finished Natsuki cleaned the dishes while Shizuru made herself comfortable on the couch nervously waiting for girlfriend to finish.

"Dishes are done." smiling Natsuki patted her hands dry on her jeans and went to the couch where her love was only to be pulled onto the girls lab instead of beside her. "Oi Shizuru I'm not a little kid."

"But I want to hold Natsuki." leaning closer to her she placed a small kiss on Natsuki's shoulder causing her face to turn bright red.

"Fine…" There was silence in the room for a long time neither of them speaking just listening to the sounds of each others breathing before Natsuki finally spoke up again. "I guess you could say she was my first real love…" She started feeling Shizuru tense. "Before I had met her, I was kind of a jerk and well a huge flirt too back when I had my own apartment since my mom had to work over seas. But one night I met her and then it all changed…"

=o=o=Flash back=o=o=o=

"Jeez Natsuki don't you think you've had enough?" Aoi asked watching her friend down a shot, while she slumped against the bars counter, Natsuki gave her a silly grin before leaning in close.

"What's wrong Aoi, you wanna." She hiccupped and continued with her slurred words. "wanna take me home that badly." She finished before giving her friend a wink.

"Your drunk."

"And your sexy."

"Jeez Natsuki give it a rest." glaring at her drunken friend she stood up from her stop at the bar and paid for her drink. "I have to get going I cant baby sit you, are going to go home soon?"

"Yeah yeah sure I'll see you and your cute but later." Watching Aoi turn red before looking down at her drink the drunken flirt let out a low sigh. They weren't there for the hell of it, and frankly she was surprised that Aoi wasn't the one plastered with her situation. "…She wont call you know."

"Yeah …I know…thanks for listening to me tonight Natsuki."

"Anything for you." downing her beer she watched Aoi leave the bar thinking about all that she had said that evening, the poor girl had a broken heart with her latest girlfriend who was no longer talking to her. It was kind of her fault though if she hadn't invited Aoi to a party things wouldn't have turned out that way. Things had gotten out of hand and well Aoi girlfriend found out and wasn't pleased at all, but I guess that's what happens when you get drunk and have sex with your best friend.

"A screw driver please." A soft voice ringed dragging Natsuki's thoughts away and to the attention of a drop dead sexy woman. Her hair was golden locks that were long and waver her lips were full and her eyes stunningly eclectic blue, and her body was rocking like no tomorrow.

"There you go miss."

"Thanks…" The stunning woman began downing her drink a sad look displayed on her face and Natsuki wondered how anything that beautiful could be sad.

"Rough night." She mused to the woman who looked back at her seeing her tattered state. Natsuki hair was slightly mess her clothes wrinkled since she came straight from work and she had multiple empty glasses around her.

"Yeah my parents kicked me out and disowned me…"

"I fucked my best friend and now her girlfriend wont talk to her.

"…You win." The woman smiled not particularly caring about her parents she didn't like them much anyways. "Alyssa Sears." She held out her hand for the drunken girl to shake.

"Kuga Natsuki." She returned the hand shake and smiled at the woman. "That bites though, where you been staying?"

"Oh with some friends though I think their getting tired of me."

"It happens." Natsuki ordered another drink and continued her talk with Alyssa though out the night until the both staggered out of the bar and headed out in different directions before exchanging numbers. They continued meeting each other at the bar not always getting drunk but just to enjoy a simple drink while they talked about the day they had. Natsuki was surprised she hadn't even tried getting to Alyssa's pants enjoying her company more then should could of imagined until she started feeling feelings she thought she never would.

"So you think I should ask her out?" she asked Aoi who was making them lunch. She had come over to Aoi's to invite her to a small party Alyssa was throwing with some friends and to ask for advice. The brunette bustled around the kitchen preparing their lunch which consisted of two sandwiched one with loads of mayo and roast beef and the other with mustard and roast beef. She looked at Natsuki with a confused look her eyebrows knitted together.

"Am I hearing you right? The infamous flirt and heart breaker Natsuki Kuga wants to settle with one girl?"

"Oi your making me sound bad."

"Well its true isn't it?" Placing their sandwiches down on a plate and sitting down at the table Aoi drummed her fingers against it hard surface. "You really like this chick eh?"

"Well yeah I wouldn't be asking for advice if I didn't." Chewing her sandwich Natsuki eyed her friend from across the table. "Though she's going to collage soon, but if she says yes and things work out I was thinking ok asking her to move in with me."

"Yikes you really are serious." finishing her sandwich Aoi took a sip from her soda and looked back at Natsuki. "Well I say go for it, if your that serious about her she'd do you a lot of good."

"And you'll come to the party tonight right? that's when I'm going to ask her."

"Yeah I'll go, I got nothing better to do. Will the others be there?"

Finishing her own sandwich Natsuki shook her head and placed the plate in the sink washing the mayo off it. "Mai and Mikoto wont be but I hear Takeda say he was going to go and Nao too."

"No Tate?"

"He's visiting his uncle out of town."

"Sucks for him."

"Yep."

=o=o=o= later that night=o=o=

"Wow this place is rocking." Aoi gushed watching the groups of people dancing and mingling around while others chilled by the fire place. "Alyssa really pimped out the spot."

"Yeah she did."

"Hey guys glad you came." the said beauty smiled appearing from a crowd of teenagers she had a Smirnoff in one had and a glow stick in the other. "Come with me there's some people I want you to meet." eagerly following the two stopped by the one of the fire places with several people sitting around it. "Natsuki, Aoi, this is Kate, Mitt, Chie and katsumi."

"Hey" They all said to the two new arrivers.

"Sup enjoying my hide out?" Natsuki grinned at the occupants of the fire place they gave some hoots in hollers in replay and offered for them to sit down. Aoi sat down next to the girl name Chie was busy cooking a marshmallow. Chie gave her a soft smile and offered her a marshmallow.

"Aren't you going to join us Natsuki?" Mitt asked raising his brows at her.

"Uhh yeah but first Alyssa can I talk to you?" Alyssa stood up and followed Natsuki to the tree line where they could speak in private. It wasn't until they stopped that Natsuki could feel herself getting really nervous.

"What do you want to talk about Natsuki?"

"Uh well haha." scratching her head she looked at her feet trying to think of something to say but her mouth was dry and hands were clammy. "Its just…I really like you Alyssa and well I was wondering if you like me too."

"Of course I do."

"You d-do!"

"Yes I like Natsuki a lot." Alyssa smiled almost purring as she said that before kissing the blushing younger girl. It was soft at first but grew heated but before it could become anything more they broke apart and gazed at each other. "Are you convinced now?"

"H-hai…"

The party continued to rage on and the new couple joined there friends around the fire while they talked and drank Chie and Aoi really hit it off and barely noticed anyone around them. Aoi had learned Chie loved electronics and always got the latest news and gossip she also learned that she was Mitt's cousin which was why she was there in the first place.

After that day everything seemed to blow by faster then anyone could realize two wonderful months passed by filled with fun with friends and adventures of craziness. They went to festivals and concerts they went camping and had endless nights of laughter. Chie and Aoi had gotten together and every now and then they'd join Natsuki and Alyssa on a double date. As the third month passed Natsuki gathered her courage and ask Alyssa to move in with her. When Alyssa had said yes the poor girl nearly exploded with happiness, how could she ever no that bitterness was ready to blow that all away?

It started out slow any other relationship would. Starting with petty arguments and often getting cranky with each other over the stupidest things.

"Where were you? You promised to come back early today and watch movies with me." Natsuki questioned glaring at the very late and slightly dressed up young collage woman. Alyssa was finally on break from her studies and they had agreed to stay in and couple up on the couch.

"I'm sorry some of my classmates wanted to go out for a drink now that we are on break."

"Whatever." quickly leaving the entry way the angry girl stormed deeper into the house and closed the bedroom door. Alyssa winced when she heard it slam and made her way to the shower. She striped and stepped in letting the water pour over her body looking at the small bruise on her shoulder before sighing and leaving the shower to join her angry lover in bed. The lights were off and Alyssa could see the small lump on the bed Natsuki's back facing her.

"I'm sorry ok it slipped my mind I'll make it up to you." climbing into the bed she gingerly ran her fingers down the younger girls form feeling her slightly relax. "Come on Suki-baby I'm sorry, come give me a kiss." grumbling but turning to face the woman of her dreams Natsuki face held and adorable pout, it was just impossible to stay mad at the crystal blue eyed beauty for long .

"Fine." She huffed and closed her eyes letting the other woman kiss her soft and slow. They mouths slowly beginning to explore each other, until it grew hot with want and passion. Their night was soon filled with pleasure and Natsuki forgot she had been mad earlier events a thing of the pass.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"I'm going to Kyoto." Natsuki announced during breakfast she was tired for not having slept well for the last few weeks ever since the night Alyssa came home late she had been rather distant she wouldn't kiss Natsuki unless Natsuki started it and had made excuses of being tired of having a stomach ache when Natsuki had tried bringing in the mood for another night of passion, so yes Natsuki was sexually frustrated.

"What why?" Alyssa put down the morning paper that head been covering her face and stared at the raven haired girl who was looking down into her coffee mug.

"Moms in Kyoto on business but its going to take a couple of days for her business partner to make it to the hotel so mom asked if I wanted to come visit her." looking back at Alyssa she didn't seem thrilled by the idea.

"Natsuki I wish you would of asked first I cant just up and go to visit with you and your mom."

"I know that's why you not going."

"Oh I see…how long will you be gone?""

Shrugging as she sipped her coffee and began eating her bagel she chewed and swallowed before answering. "probably for 3 days since its going to take most of the day to travel there and then traveling back, Trains aren't exactly fast.

Watching her lover she let out a small smile at the younger girl. "I hope come back soon I'm going to be all alone." she then got up and made her way over to Natsuki stopping next to her seat and leaned down to kiss the girl it was nothing short of sensual and Natsuki found herself quite surprised with the way things where going Alyssa had barely touched her these past few weeks and now their lips sync into a soft slow sensual kiss that knocked her breath out of her lungs. The kiss didn't last long to the poor frustrated girls licking and now her golden goddess was moving away from her a small smile on the woman's lips.

"Well you should probably start packing your things for the trip if you want to get an early start." The woman then left to clean up her breakfast and placed the news paper in the box they usually brought to the spot since paper worked quite well and fast to start their bond fires. Sighing she agreed with the woman and stood up to disappear into their bedroom grapping close before heading into the shower.

Dialing a number and listening to it ring before picking up with a smile on her face.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"I'm sorry Natsuki I feel bad kicking you out a day early." Saeko frowned as she walked her daughter out of the hotel before she started her meeting with her business partner.

"Its fine mom I don't mind besides this is more important." letting a smile grace her face to calm her worried sad mother she gave the woman a big hug before tossing her bag into the waiting cab that would bring her to the train station. She watched absent mindedly at the blurred scene pass by it wasn't until she was on the train that the blurred scenery looked only like blobs of color swirling by as the train zipped by. It wasn't until someone nudged her that woke up when had she fallen asleep exactly?

"Huh?" she looked threw sleepy lashes at and elderly woman who smiled at her softly.

"Isn't this your stop young lady." The old woman ask watching the girl sit up and rub her eyes. It was already dark out in Fukka and the streets busy with the night goers.

"Oh yeah thanks." giving the old woman a smile in return she grabbed her bag that was clearly a highs schoolers who attended Fukka High, well that explained how the old woman knew then again she was sure that the old lady had been sitting not to far from her for most of the ride anyways. Tiredly Natsuki made her way out of the station and onwards to home, which wasn't to far from her apartment. Walking up the stairs she pulled out her keys and walked down the hall until she reached her door, opening it she entered and tiredly dropped her stuff as she entered the lights were out which meant Alyssa was asleep and Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the idea of surprising her girlfriend with a wake up kiss.

Stepping further into the apartment she could hear a soft voice and as she got closer to the closed bedroom door. The tired girl ears perked at the sound that now could only described as the all to familiar moaning of her love. Was her partner making herself writhe in lust and pleasure on top of their bed at the thought of Natsuki? A sly smiled played across Natsuki's at catching her girlfriend masturbating and definitely tease her about it later now however it was getting Natsuki rather aroused with the thought and she decided to join her love in her festivities.

"Alyssa I home." Natsuki called as she open the door a big smug look on her face. Her eyes stopped at the two figures on top of the bed in all their naked glory. Natsuki feel her blood run cold and the smug smile on her lips turned into an emotionless slate. Alyssa looked at Natsuki with wide eyes completely caught off guard. It was the worse thing Natsuki could of possibly see. There her girlfriend lay her goddess her world on her hands and knees while a stranger that Natsuki had never seen before kneeled behind her in mid thrust. His eyes were as wide as Alyssa's.

"Get out" Natsuki said but the man stayed unmoving still just staring at her his manhood still in her girl "GET OUT!" The anger building up within the heartbroken girl she hardly recognized her voice as she growled at the stranger. He finally made his way out of the room in a hurry closing the bedroom door after him. Now it was just her and Alyssa

"How could you." Natsuki snapped angry eyes on the older woman who was now placing a rob on her shoulders not bothering to tie it shut.

"How could I what." Alyssa snapped right back her own glare on her face. Though she knew she had to do something Natsuki was her only cure from being out on the streets and she knew fully well none of the men she had been with would take her in.

"How could you be fucking other people…A GUY behind my back."

"That's just it its because he is a man." a small smile crossed the older woman's face as she made her way to where Natsuki stood. The younger girl was practically shaking in anger, The heart breaker stood in front of the girl placing her hands on the her shoulders.

"I was just experimenting Suki-baby you know I love you." the woman purred into the girls ear hotly. The angry face Natsuki had been wearing crumpled into a defeated look of exhaustion and emptiness filling the girls face instead. _that's right just give up you know your nothing without me._ Electric blue eyes met sad emeralds before Alyssa claimed the broken puppies lips in a kiss and the younger did not fight it. Their lips moved over one another's until it grew heated, The found themselves on their bed Natsuki's clothes being pulled off and thrown across the room.

It was like the definition of angry sex Natsuki found herself biting and kissing the woman below her aggressively dominantly and the older woman continued to moan while she was being rough with her. Natsuki found it sick, sick that those moans that use to sound like sweet heaven to her ears, she use to handle Alyssa so softly lovingly, while she sent her over with pleasure. Now it seemed like every sickening bite every claw mark left on each others skin left the blonde moaning louder and lustier, when had she started sounding like a whore? When had everything changed and gone down hill? This woman was no longer her goddess no longer the girl who made her heart beat fast but instead making it crumble with every touch. They lay there in the head panting softly the only thing covering them is a sheet and a veil of sweat.

Natsuki watched the boring white ceiling her heart wrenching in pain before her horse voice filled the silence. "Get out." She said softly. Alyssa looked at her with her brow furrowed as if she wasn't sure what the girl had said. "Get out and don't you ever show your face to me again." Natsuki said her voice growing stronger her emerald orbs burning with resentment at the other woman.

"You'll regret this Kuga." Alyssa snapped before getting up and grabbing her clothes from her from her basket of clothes. Natsuki would have to make sure she threw out all the older woman's stuff out into the hall way if she didn't want to see that horrid woman again. "You'll never find anyone better then me." and with that she slammed the bedroom door shut.

When Natsuki heard the front door slam she couldn't help but blink away the tears that were washing over her cheeks like a waterfall. Sitting up she placed her hands over her face as if trying to push the tears back in as her body rocked with sobs. She didn't know how long she had been crying when she heard her bedroom door open. "I told not to come back!" Natsuki barked not daring to look at the woman.

"Natsuki…" Aoi voice rang she walked over to the sobbing girl who lay naked in her bed surrounded by only her sorrow and tears. Tensing at the sound of her friends voice Natsuki found her friend with her red rimmed eyes.

"Aoi…" And then she broke down crying all over again each sob shaking her body. Aoi wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close running her fingers through the girls black tresses, as she spoke soft comforting words to the girl, she had never seen Natsuki so broken and she hoped after today shed never have to see her broken again…

* * *

and there you ok Natsuki's heart broken past unearthed! and i know u guys must hate me for making our poor girl suffer but shes in better hands now ^^i'll try to pop out the next chapter as fast as i can my loves. make sure to review and give your opinions you guys no i love every comment i get and if your not a anon i always respond back ^^ and as always Ciao!


	4. Monkey In The Middle

**_Sooo this is really short sorry i've been busy a per usual this year it seems . but *rubs the bumps on my head* due to some Author abuse *glares at Zen* i was able to get motivated and pop this baby out. I'm planning to put everything on hold until Poisonous is all done which should be in the next chapter or two. I think i'll update Decay once before that too. so please be patient! After that i'll just be focusing one Decay and Semester love until their finish before i get started on bewitched. _**

* * *

It seems like the little things in life have the biggest impact. It has the most effect on people, yet no one seems to realize it. Things like just waking up by the one you love beside you every morning was one of those things and Shizuru was grateful for it. She watched as her beautiful Snow White's chest rise and fall as she breathed deeply, still deep in slumber. Her eyes roamed the younger girl's body appreciating every inch of creamy pale skin. Every part of Natsuki's body seemed to be that of a goddess. Her shimmering black hair spread out like a halo on her pillow. The light from the curtains had seeped through and lighten Natsuki's hair with an interesting blue tinge and it was far too beautiful for Shizuru not to touch the girl instead of just staring. It was like she needed to make sure she was real.

Shizuru's red lips pressed gently against Natsuki's finger tips so she wouldn't wake up her princess. The soft kisses trailed slowly up the girl's arm and the red lips traced over the sleeping girl's bare shoulders stopping at the fabric of Natsuki's tank top. Shizuru then moved to Natsuki's neck nipping gently and licking its creamy surface, and god she tasted so good! The sleeping beauty stirred and Shizuru stopped her movements to see if the girl would wake up when she didn't, the sly fox moved her lips to Natsuki's sensitive collar bone enjoying the effect it had on her princess making the dark haired girl let out a soft moan in her sleep. Her love would surely wake up any minute now so she leaned up and brushed her lips softly against Natsuki's. She could feel the girl's hot breath on her face. Shizuru wasn't able to take it anymore and dived in for her dessert and pressed her lips against her princess' she savored the kiss as Natsuki began to wake up and soon groggily returned the gesture until it turned into a heated battle of dominance as their tongues fought passionately against each other. Fingers trailed blazing paths against each other's flesh and hair was pulled into handfuls trying to draw the other closer.

Natsuki moaned out a soft throaty moan when she felt Shizuru press and grind into her, she could feel her girlfriend's bare thighs rub against her own and her center was burning with need and man this was the best damn way to wake up. She was ready to stop the little game of foreplay and just take her girl and make her writhe under her while she'd make her beg for more. But instead a loud knock at her bedroom disrupted them and Natsuki couldn't help but to groan. Why was her mother bothering her so early in the morning, in fact why did Shizuru wake her up so early?

"Natsuki Shizuru wake up and get ready for school you'll be late!"

"EHHH!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Haha, oh god my lungs hurt!"

"I can't breathe!" Natsuki glared at her friends as they laughed at her expense. Shizuru had told them of this morning's activities and how she had yelled at the top of her lungs at the mention of school. She had forgotten all about it and had practically been blue balled by Shizuru even though she didn't have any! She had gotten all worked up only to have Shizuru get up and walk to the closet to get her uniform just in her panties and a loose fitting top that Natsuki had given to her. It had been a long morning with the entrance ceremony and Shizuru seemed to already be gathering a fan club, due to her amazing beauty and kindness. Natsuki had to keep them at bay which wasn't too hard since she was also known throughout the school as the Ice Princess. She even had her own fan club but they seemed content at watching from afar while Shizuru's fans seemed to be far bolder.

They were all rather famous in the school. Aoi was known for her westernized beauty and kind smile always willing to help while Chie was known for her handsome features and as a total lady killer. Nao on the other hand was the sexy vixen that everyone wanted but was too scared to try since she was known for using men and women for her own pleasure before tossing them aside. The boys however weren't as popular but they did get their own fans as well. Tate and Takeda were famous for being the best in the Kendo team. Mikoto wasn't really well-known as anything but the mascot of the group since she was still so young and in middle school while Mai was the best damn cook in Fuuka.

"Well we better get to class. See you all at lunch!" The group had split and headed to their respective classes. Natsuki couldn't help but be excited about being in most of Shizuru's classes. They walked to their first period and chatted about silly things with no real meaning like the weather and Natsuki's smile couldn't help but fall the second she walked into the room. There sitting in between the last two empty seats was Tomoe, a low growl erupted from Natsuki's throat. Things had been going well for a while with no signs of Tomoe since her and Nao had kicked her ass and there had been no sign of Alyssa around and Natsuki could only pray that the blonde beauty had left forever. Shizuru gently placed a hand on Natsuki's lower back trying to calm her down and they both made their way into the classroom. Before Natsuki even had the chance to argue about the seating arrangements the teacher forced them to sit on both sides of Tomoe.

She could see the smug smile creep its way on the bitch's face and it was taking all her willpower not to rip it off and claw her eyes out. Usually Natsuki wouldn't have been so hostile to a person no matter how bad they were, but that bitch could have gotten Aoi killed and that was unforgivable.

"Everyone please write down the materials you'll need this year. Afterwards, please write me an essay about your summer." The teacher said in monotone and it was sad that the guy already sounded like he hated his job when it was only the first day back. Shizuru elegantly began opening her notebook and started writing but was interrupted by Tomoe's advances.

"Shizuru, may I have a pencil? It seems I have forgotten mine." Natsuki's eye twitched as Tomoe practically raped her girlfriend with her eyes. A low growl began to form into her throat and before Shizuru could respond she slapped a pencil on the bitch's desk.

"Here, Tomoe." She said as sweetly as she could muster holding the disappointed girl's eyes. "Try and be more prepared, next time." Shizuru had to bite back a laugh as she watched the exchange. Natsuki handled that rather well, but before she could go back to her work, her snow white's voice purred her name and sent chills down her back.

"Ara, yes Natsuki."

"Baby, I was wondering if I could have a pencil. Turns out I gave Tomoe my only one." She made sure to emphasize the word baby and say it louder than necessary, watching how hatred burned behind Tomoe's grey eyes.

"Of course, my Natsuki." Shizuru's sweet Kyoto-ben flowed like honey in the air and it caused Natsuki to smile brightly if she had to guess that she had hearts in her eyes. The older girl pulled a sharpened pencil out of her backpack while Natsuki stood up to get it. She leaned against the honey haired girl's desk a charming smile placed on her lips.

"Thank you baby." She made a show of taking the pencil and brushing her fingers gently over the other girl's long skilled fingers, before placing herself back into her chair. If Tomoe thought she could get between her and her girl then she had another thing coming.

Through the day the same thing would happen they would enter a class and the Tomoe would be in the middle of the last two seats, the only class she wasn't in with them was English, turned out Tomoe was quite skilled in speaking the language since she lived in America for so long while her father was working there. It seemed half the kids didn't even know what they were saying including Natsuki.

"No Natsuki it's pronounced Ah-mer-uh-ka." Shizuru rolled her eyes as she heard the low growl come from the scowling girls' throat. "Natsuki isn't very good at English."

"Psh, I don't see why I need to speak it anyways."

"You have to learn because it's the most used language in the world besides Spanish. It's always good to know a second or third language Natsuki." Shizuru explained gently, Natsuki only continued to scowl, she looked awfully cute. Shizuru decided to tease the girl, by telling her she loved her in English.

"Eh what does that mean?"

"Ara it's a secret." she chuckled giving the younger girl a small sly smile.

"Oi that's not fair, Shizuru. I want to know!" Natsuki grumbled and tried getting the honey haired girl to tell her but right in the middle of her rant on why Shizuru should tell her the bell rang.

"Ara, looks like Natsuki's going to have to study if she ever wants to know." and with that Shizuru winked at her girlfriend before leaving the room swaying her hips as she walked knowing well that Natsuki would be staring. "_5...4...3...2...1..." _she counted mentally.

"SHIZURU!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You go on ahead and I'll meet you and Nina at your place." Natsuki yawned as she stretched. It had been a long day of boring ass classes and now the toll of the day was evident. Natsuki's white uniform shirt was no longer tucked into her black and red checkered skirt and unbuttoned a little at the top while her black vest was now completely open. Her black and red checkered tie was loosened and hung aimlessly around her neck. Nao looked pretty much the same besides her skirt, that wasn't considered a skirt more like a belt.

"You going to get Shizuru?"

"Yeah I think she said her last class was piano." Natsuki smiled at that, if she was lucky she'd get to see her gorgeous girlfriend play beautifully. It had been a while since she last heard the older girl play. She considered saving her money up to buy a small piano for her girlfriend just so she could hear her play every day.

"Alright see you soon then." Nao shrugged and left Natsuki's side. When the redhead was no longer in sight, Natsuki excitedly jogged to the music room, when she arrived she made sure she looked decent before opening the door.

"Hey Shizuru Nao wants us to….." Natsuki stopped mid sentence at the sight of Tomoe practically pressing against Shizuru between herself and the piano. "You fucking bitch."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's red orbs pleadingly begged for the girl to save her. Tomoe stepped away from Shizuru to glare at the intruder.

"Awh it was just getting good, Shizuru was going to give me herself." Tomoe hissed. Natsuki didn't even give Tomoe a glance she was looking at Shizuru her eyes scanning her for any marks. When she was sure Shizuru wasn't hurt she brought her attention back to the teal haired bitch.

"I'm going to beat your skull in." Her husky voice grumbled while her hands were now balled into fist, rage was filling her entire body and she couldn't wait to make Tomoe bleed.

"Bring it on you ugly mutt." Tomoe licked her lips a sly smile displayed against her lips. Before Shizuru could do anything to stop the fight, the two girls pounced at each other punching, kicking and clawing until they were wrestling on the floor. Tomoe rolled her way on top and began beating on Natsuki as she grunted in pain. Shizuru quickly went to her aid and went to pull off Tomoe. Not thinking properly due to the rage in her mind Tomoe elbowed Shizuru in the face thinking the offending hands were Natsuki's. Shizuru stumbled back surprised and in pain as she clutched her now bleeding nose. She fell on her butt and tried to keep her eyes from watering but her nose was stinging and painfully throbbing.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled seeing the older girl bleeding. She threw Tomoe off with all her strength and went to her girlfriend's aid. Looking onto the scene grey eyes widened in horror at the sight of Shizuru bleeding.

"I…Shizuru." Tomoe started. She hadn't meant to hurt her love how could she, she was so consumed in anger she had almost forgotten Shizuru was in the room. She had caused her beautiful Goddess to bleed. "I didn't mean to…" she attempted to get closer to her love but the dog she despised appeared in her view blocking her line of sight to her gorgeous love.

"Don't you dare try and touch her." Natsuki growled hatred burning in her green emeralds and Tomoe almost felt frightened by them.

"Out of my way I need to tend to my Shizuru."

"Shizuru is mine!" she roared angrily at the teal haired girl getting into her face, and they almost began brawling again but Shizuru's voice took their attention from each other.

"I think it would be wise for you to leave right now Marguerite." She made sure to emphasize the angry way she said the girl's name. The girls face fell from anger into pain as she heard the obvious rejection in Shizuru's voice.

"But Shizuru."

"LEAVE." the usually calm and quiet tone of the girl hissed causing Tomoe to cower away until she was out of the room. When they were finally alone Natsuki relaxed her defensive posture and turned back to face Shizuru

"Here let me have a look at that."

"Hai…" Shizuru removed her hand from her face while Natsuki inspected as she instructed Shizuru to tilt her head back to keep the blood from getting everywhere. She applied plenty of tissues to soak the blood up and could see the bruising already began to set in.

"Well the good thing it's not broken just hit too hard."

"Well that's good." Shizuru sighed and winced when that caused her face to hurt then winced again because wincing hurt her as well. Natsuki then leaned in and kissed Shizuru's forehead.

"Come on let's get you home. We'll hang out with Nao and Nina another time." Natsuki picked her girlfriend up and held her hand while Shizuru's other hand held the tissues to her face.

"Hai!"

* * *

OxxOxxxOxxOxxo

Beta's AN: Please try to kick this author's butt to work on her stories. Thank you very much. _**====(s**_**_mart ass) anywhooore...uh thanks for reading and i've made some random drawings on deviantart if you wanna check that out my deviant is Ch3ssMix. Be sure to comment and give my your opinions! and as always Ciao!_**


	5. Frozen

**fixed a few missed spelled areas and grammar :P **

* * *

Angry yells could be heard coming from a hotel room and passersby's quickly went on their way in fear of objects being thrown out of the door if it were to open. The sound of glass shattering against the wall was also heard, the cause of the destruction was none other then Alyssa Sears. Her eyes blazed angrily at her partner in sabotage.

"I wont except this Tomoe!" She seethed. "If my plans to get Natsuki back are ruined by your damn lust for the Kyoto-ben getting in the way be sure that I will ruin you for it!"

"I..I…sorry."

"SILENCE!" She roared at the teal haired girl and began pacing the room. "I need to come up with a full proof plan in order to separate them. I need to show Natsuki that I am the only one that will ever love her and that I am the only one she needs."

"How are we going to do that though? Their joined at the hip!" Tomoe's brows furrowed at the thought curse that Kuga!

Alyssa stopped her pacing and walked over to the mini bar making herself a strong rum and coke, she took a sip as she mused over her thoughts. "Tell me Tomoe what is something Natsuki cares about more then anything."

"Shizuru…" Tomoe said slowly watching the older woman. Tresses of long blonde hair shook slightly as Alyssa shook her head no.

"Besides Shizuru."

Grey eyes narrowed in thought at the older woman's question. She watched her sit on the plush black couch with her feet kicked up on the red wood coffee table. "her friends?"

"Yes and…"

"The spot?

"Correct."

"But the spot is in ruins already and her friends are as strong and stubborn as she is. So how does that help as?"

Taking another sip from her drink she gestures for Tomoe to sit down on the chair across from her. When the teal haired girl finally sits down Alyssa puts down her glass. "Simple the best way to keep them away from each other and separated is to have Natsuki to busy to be around Shizuru." "We make her chose between the three things she loves most, and while I make my move you make yours."

Tomoe thinks over the plan and nods in approval at the idea but there was still one problem. "But how do we stop Shizuru from going to see Natsuki?"

Chuckling darkly Alyssa gulps down the rest of her drink. "You just leave that to me."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Your sly you know that?"

"Mmm perhaps but it got Natsuki to study." Shizuru smiled as she watched her girlfriend study at her desk from where she lay on the bed. Natsuki had finally started studying her English book and had finished the homework she had gotten from her teacher and from her lover. The said beauty left her desk and crawled onto the bed slowly making her way to the lovely red eyes that were no longer focused on their book.

"I love you too." Natsuki said in English as best as she could, her accent so thick it messed with her words. She then captured sweet lips with her own in a chaste kiss. Smiling happily at Natsuki's progress Shizuru gave her another kiss.

"I knew you could do it." Shizuru laughed lightly and cuddled up with her favorite girl, her book completely forgotten about. "Ara, maybe I should give Natsuki something to look for every week to improve her studying habits."

"As long as I get a reward out of it!"

"of course my Natsuki."

The two shared several more kisses and cuddled more into each other, already ready for bed they needed only to shut off the lights. Long slender fingers traced over the arms and the belly of their lover drawing lazy patterns. Natsuki watched the fingers sleepily, was this how dogs felt when they got their bellies rubbed? It sure felt nice.

"Hey Zuru"

"hmm?"

"How is you nose feeling?" Concerned emeralds met closed lids. It seemed like drawing lazy patterns on her stomach was relaxing to Shizuru too.

"It feels much better, Natsuki is a very good doctor."

"Heh if you say so.." leaning closer to her love Natsuki kissed her tired girlfriend goodnight and turned off the lights, hopefully tomorrow would be better for them.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Every god damn class every damn one, once again Tomoe was the thorn in Natsuki's side. Her ass parked in the middle of the last two desk left in all their classes besides English and Shizuru's piano class, not that Shizuru needed to take lessons on playing.

"I ought to kick your ass out of that seat you ass clown." Natsuki snarled at the girl while the teachers back was turned.

"Big talk for someone so weak." Tomoe snarled right back. Natsuki would of retaliated but an announcement called Natsuki to the office.

"Great now what." Grumbling she gathered her things and looked over at Shizuru who had a look of concern on her bruised face. Giving the worried older girl a reassuring smile Natsuki left the room, leaving Tomoe and Shizuru alone in the back.

"Shizuru…" Tomoe leaned closer to where Shizuru sat and gave her a sad look. "I'm so sorry for yesterday I didn't mean to hit your gorgeous face." The sad look grew sadder as grey eyes roamed over the light purple bruise that darkened around the center of Shizuru's nose and spread out towards her cheeks. Shizuru said nothing to Tomoe and ignored her, her attention at the head of the class where the teacher was going on about WW2.

"Come on I'm sorry it was an accident, let me make it up to you!"

"Your apology is not accepted." Shizuru stated flatly.

"Why not! I said I was sorry."

Hard red eyes turned to face widened grey ones not expecting the harsh look. "I don't accept the apologies of someone who tried to molest me, now please shut the hell up, or I will report you to the authorities for harassment." Tomoe shut up so fast that it would of made Natsuki proud of her girlfriends little speech. Tomoe looked like a kicked puppy left out in the rain. Through out the rest of the class Tomoe didn't make so much as a peep or side glace in Shizuru's direction. While the Kyoto-born wondered what was going on with her girlfriend.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You called for me Mrs. Maria?" Natsuki said as she entered the headmasters office. There sat her and Nao.

"Ah hell what did you do this time."

"Shut up mutt I didn't do a damn thing!"

"I would suggest both of you to start talking like ladies in my office before I put you both on bathroom duty for the year." Mrs. Maria threatened and two audible gulps could be heard from the two students.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and Natsuki sat down. The office was large and not very cozy and while Mrs. Maria began shuffling her papers in search of something the two friends looked at each other using facial features to communicate.

Natsuki frowned (what the hell did you do.)

Nao only scowled back (I didn't do jack shit!)

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her (oh really) her eyes glanced over at Mrs. Maria. (then why does she want us?)

Shrugging Nao looked at the grey haired woman then look at Natsuki (fuck if I know.)

Another frown found itself on Natsuki's face. (well I doubt she's going to tell us we won the damn lottery.)

Nao widened her eyes (dude what if we did!)

Natsuki gives her a pointed look. ( dude shut the hell up)

"here it is." Mrs. Maria found the paper she had been looking for and read it then looked at the two students sitting across from her desk. "You live alone isn't that right Mrs. Yuuki?"

"Hai…"

"Your mother passed away and your father has been over seas for 3 years now."

"Hai…" Nao didn't like where this was going.

"Well I'm sorry to say but you've lost your house…"

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled. Nao was on her feet in a flash and hunching over Mrs. Maria's house. "what do you mean I lost my house? My father pays for everything its always paid on time!"

"Well it seems someone has bought it out from under him and your stuff has been packed and left outside the house."

"Where am I suppose to live!"

"Well I talked with your father over the phone earlier, he said you may either move in with your friends or your grandparents out in the country, until he gets the needed paper work organized. He said it may be for a few months since he is hard at work."

"Course he is.." Nao slowly sank back into her seat a defeated look on her face. Natsuki watched her friend sink like a puddle of mud into the cushions her eyes focused on somewhere else.

"Uh so where do I come in on this?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Mr. Yuuki told me that he thought it would be best to ask your mother to house Nao until he can get her a place because your childhood friends."

Standing up Mrs. Maria opened a filing cabinet and pulled out two slips a of paper and handed them to the girls. "Give these to the secretary they will allow you to leave campus in order to collect Nao's belongings and bring them to your home. Your mother has already approved this."

"Right…come on Nao." Helping the depressed red head up Natsuki gave the secretary her slips of paper and left the building. Nao took her car while Natsuki rode her Ducati to Nao's place. Doubting she could carry a lot on her bike Natsuki helped load all the boxes into Nao's car until it was full. They called in lifters to bring Nao's furniture into storage

When then finally finished up all the loading and storing they made it to Natsuki's house where Ms. Kuga hugged Nao to death and cooed at her telling her she was like family and she could stay as long as she wanted. They made up the guest room with Nao's belongings and making the room to her liking, trying to make it feel as much like home as possible.

"Cant believe this is happening to me." sinking on her new bed Nao buried her face in a pillow tears threatening to come out. Natsuki sat on the couch and sighed, she rubbed the red heads back gently trying to comfort her best friend. It really was crazy, who would of thought something like this could happen to Nao? The red headed vixen was always super lucky had karma from robbing gullible boys finally caught up with her? Pulling herself from her thoughts she realized that Nao had fallen asleep for a much needed nap. Quietly as possible she took off Nao's shoes and got off her vest and tie and put them on the floor before pulling the blankets over her and tucking her in. Natsuki turned off the lights and left the room closing the door behind her after a final glance at the bundle on the bed.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Lovely music filled the air of the empty music room, Shizuru sat at the piano her long fingers dancing over the keys flawlessly as they played. Although she was playing beautifully as though she was concentrating, her mind was far elsewhere wondering what had happened to her girlfriend and the red head. She had heard that Natsuki and Nao had been called down for something important but she wasn't sure what. Had Tomoe told a lie and said that Natsuki had beaten her up? That couldn't be since Nao was called down too. Her fingers ended the song she had been playing and soft clapping was soon followed. Sighing Shizuru didn't both to turn around, to see who was there.

"I am not in the mood for your antics Tomoe." Shizuru said sternly glaring at the music book that was in her line of vision. Why couldn't that girl just leave her alone?

'What antics might that be?" A strong female voice far different from Tomoe's harsh tone she seemed to always have. Turning around red eyes widened in surprised at the owner of the voice, it was Alyssa….

"Ara…"

"Hmm? Oh is it a secret?" The blonde woman smiled across the room at Shizuru it seemed playful but Shizuru could see the harshness in the woman's bright blue eyes watching her like prey.

"What do you want Alyssa?" Shizuru stood up tall not backing down from the woman's unspoken challenge, her chin held up high.

"Oh nothing really, just to talk." their eyes met in a fierce battle of defiance the other already knowing what the other one wanted. Alyssa was the first to look away only to check her phone casually she looked at the time and sighed snapping it shut. "Lets get to the chase shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Shizuru hissed watching the woman with slightly narrowed eyes. The room was silent for a good few moments that seemed to draw on forever as the two sized each other up as if in a duel. And that's what this was it was duel of defiance and dominance on who had Natsuki, Shizuru was already confident that Natsuki was all hers she wasn't afraid of Alyssa Sears

"Natsuki mine she has always been mine." Alyssa broke the silence glaring daggers at Shizuru. "Your nothing but a substitute for me, your like the little girl from across the street that waters my plants while I'm away, nothing more."

"That's where your wrong Alyssa, Natsuki loves me and she's over you and nothing you say or do will change that!"

"HA! don't make me laugh Shizuru." Walking closer to the younger woman Alyssa towered over Shizuru getting close in her face. "Just you wait Fujino Natsuki will be in my arms very soon and you will be thrown away and forgotten. My Suki-baby needs a real woman in her life and that woman isn't you." With that promise Alyssa turned and left the room leaving Shizuru with a feeling of despair in her heart.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"Geez this place is going to take forever to fix up" Nao glared at the charred remains of the spot in dismay they had been cleaning up the place for hours and it didn't feel like they had gotten anything done.

"Well this is what can happen when you don't squash a bug properly." Natsuki growled as she threw another broken bottle in the trash bag she was holding. As soon as the place was cleaned up they could plant new grass and flowers. Natsuki stopped to ponder if Shizuru liked to garden maybe she could make a place just for her love so she could plant flowers.

"Ayo Natsuki I'm ganna buy us some drink at the store, I'll be back in a few."

"Ok hurry back you aren't leaving me to do this all on my own."

"Yeah yeah."

Sighing Natsuki went back to collecting broken melted bits of everything from melted chairs to melted bottles and cans, her trash bag getting bigger as she went. She put the already half burned limbs of trees in the fire pit for later use and sat down exhausted. It had been a long day and it was still going, the heat of the summer sun was still strong despite school starting making it all the worse to clean.

"So I guess it really did burn down what a shame." Natsuki's eyes widened as she whipped around to see the voice coming from the entrance of the spot.

"Alyssa…"

"Natsuki."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Me? Hmm." Alyssa tapped her chin as she looked up at the sky as if the answers were there, she saw a slight rustling in the trees near by. "Well I came to see the old hang out, and to see you of course.

Standing up Natsuki frowned at the older woman not liking her presence here. "You should leave Alyssa." She watched the older woman pout but she refused to turn around and leave.

"Now come Natsuki what's wrong with just talking I don't bite." She came closer casing the emerald eyed girl to freeze as if she had been cemented to that spot, she wouldn't admit it but Alyssa terrified her, why? She didn't know. "Lets just sit and catch u- ah!" Alyssa started to fall as she fake tripped on a root and reached for Natsuki who caught her out of reflex. If there was anyone around it would of looked like they were hugging and that was the intended purpose. A quiet shutter sound could only be heard by the holder of the camera who grinned as she snapped the picture. Tomoe took several more just in case and looked through them to make sure they looked ok. "Ah my dear Shizuru be prepared for I shall love you far more then your cheating Natsuki."

"Are you alright?" Natsuki mumbled steadying the older woman as she righted herself.

"Ah yes I'm fine thank you Natsuki."

"You always were a cluts…" Natsuki turned around and went to sit back in her spot hopping Nao would come back soon. If she was stronger and wasn't so scared she would of cussed Alyssa out and made her leave, but she couldn't she was practically shaking like a dog with its tail between its legs. She couldn't even meet the woman's eyes and the woman's touch seemed to burn her, making her skin crawl and chill at the same time. Her instincts where telling her to flee but she still couldn't move.

"Yeah I guess I was, but I always had you helping me up when I fell. You were always so sweet and caring." she smiled sweetly at the girl who still wouldn't meet her eyes, she had to get her to look at her, if she did then Natsuki would be hers. "That's what I love about you, despite being rough around the edges you were so gentle and sweet." Slim fingers made their way up Natsuki's arm causing the girl to shiver. "We were so good together." She whispered into the black tresses drawing closer to Natsuki's body which was screaming at her to move _**'move damn it move!'**_

"Yo Natsuki I got us some ice cold smoo- HEY! Get away from her." Nao snarled picking up a small rock and throwing it at Alyssa hitting the blonde in the back.

"ah Yukki how nice to see you again." Standing blue eyes and lime green battled it out for a moment before Alyssa rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Well I suppose I should get going, I got what I wanted for now."

Nao ran to Natsuki's side the second she couldn't see the blonde any more. "Hey you alright? She looked at the shaking girl and frowned while Natsuki tried to calm herself down, she could still feel the icy burn on her skin as it crawled through her core, that woman was like a demon and she knew if she got caught in Alyssa's trap she wouldn't be able to get herself free.

"Y-yeah I'm ok thanks, you saved my ass." the red head nodded and helped her friend up and offered the girl her smoothie before deciding it would be best to finish cleaning a different day. Natsuki just hoped the next day wouldn't be worse then this one.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You got the picture right?"

"Yes and nice quality too. Should I go show it to Shizuru." Tomoe asked eagerly she wanted the crying Shizuru to wrap her arms around her for comfort and fall madly in love with her.

"Patient's Tomoe one little photo isn't enough to rip them apart. No we must draw this out get closer and deeper to their hearts so we can rip them apart." chuckling the woman looked over the photo of her and Natsuki embracing earlier, except it wasn't what it appeared to be she had "tripped" to get this picture and to make Shizuru's trust dwindle. "Playing hide in seek in the bushes wont work for long I need to get closer."

"How you going to do that? Summer is over and you graduated so you cant go to school and get to them."

"Mmm that's where your wrong Tomoe I have other methods of getting to them, Natsuki will be mine soon you'll see." They chuckled darkly together before leaving the room and turning out the lights. Some of the dark was illuminated but the dull light of a laptop opened its screen reading "Help Wanted." "Fuuka High."

* * *

**_alright well i hope you liked this chapter :] for you zombie fans Decay should updated soon if i dont get swamped with stuff to do! and as always Ciao!_**


End file.
